Beauty and the Beast
by PoisonIvy32
Summary: "Ella, I-" I held up my hand to stop him from talking. What was I supposed to tell him? How was I supposed to forgive him for what he had done to me. "Michael. I can't be with you knowing what you have done and especially knowing what you are. You are a beast. A beast that has made me fall for him. A beast that has taken everything from me." Read more inside.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ever since I was a little girl, I had been a loner. I had kept to myself in school and from my foster parents. My life to me was a mystery and I didn't want anyone caught up in how much I wanted to know about my real parents and why they would just leave me.

I was 5 when they left me with my Aunt and Uncle. They left me, telling me they would be back.

Well… I am 17. Today is my birthday and today is the day I am giving up on finding them. After so many years of waiting for someone, you just finally… give up. My Aunt and Uncle are more of my parents than my actual parents were.

What I remember about them was that they were super nice. They would never have left me. But they were always working. Always working on something that had to be kept secret and away from me.

The last words they said to me were, "You will understand someday."

I mean, what am I supposed to understand? That they are horrible parents and want to make my life miserable.

I only have one friend. Kara. She is the world to me. My sister basically. Everyone else around me are just faces I want to punch.

I am not a girly girl. I would like to me, but I'm not. I dress in darkish clothing, but I'm not goth. Hell no, I am not goth. But, I like singing and making my own music. It really helps me calm down when I sing.

When I am having a bad day at school, or I am frustrated, my aunt and uncle will know right away because I will be locked into my little cave, singing and writing songs just to get away from the shit of this world.

But, enough about me. Well, not really. You are probably wondering where my parents are, why I am talking about all of this and if I am crazy or not.

Well, I promise all these questions might possibly be answered. Maybe. But I need to tell you this story. Because if not, I am going to forget what happened and I can't let that happen.

"Ella! Come down here! Kara is here!" My Aunt Jean yelled from the kitchen downstairs.

I quickly put down my pencil and journal and walk out of my cave. I called it my cave because it was like a door in my room the lead to another room that was just for me. It was pimped out in my favorite stuff and had all of my music, guitars, posters and just everything I liked in there. It was like my second bed room, only it didn't have a bed or dresser for me.

I grabbed my backpack from my dirty floor and I threw it over my shoulders and ran down stairs. "By Aunt Jean! I'll see you after school!"

I kissed her on the cheek and ran out the door to Kara's car.

"Any luck yet?" She asked me as soon as I got in the car.

"It's not going to be easy to ask them for that. They have a set future for me. They tell me one that my parents have planned for me. But I want to make music. You know that. That what I want to do. It's my birthday, I think I can choose for myself," I told mer.

She pulled out of my driveway and towards school. "Like you can choose for yourself when you got the tattoo from a guy in his home? Yea. Not sketchy at all E."

I had gotten a Tattoo from a guy I had met at a party last year. It was a dream catcher where the feathers burst into birds. I know, you probably have seen it before, but mine, to me, had mean and was special to me. It really was. And my aunt and uncle do not know about it yet.

"They won't tell me what my parents wanted for me. I don't really care what they want for me. I want to do what I want. Why can't I just do that?" I asked her.

Kara just shrugged and kept looking out the window.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her. This was not her. She is usually all bouncy and happy go lucky. This morning it looked like she got his by a truck.

"Nothing too bad that can't wait till after school. I don't want you to have a horrible day," She told me, as she pulled into the school parking lot. I just sat there, wondering what she could possibly tell me that would make my day worse.

"Sweetheart, my day is already bad. The moment I got up this morning, it got bad. You know that. We aren't done with this conversation, okay?" I asked her, getting out of her car.

She just nodded and followed my lead. She put on a smile for the people around and was her old self, saying hi to everyone. And I just stood there keeping to myself like I had through most of my life.

Kara threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck and kissed him. That was my queue to leave. I hated it all. The boyfriends and girlfriends and the kissing. Take it from me. I am 17 and I have not had my first kiss yet. It's a sad life I live, I know.

I walked to my locker and threw my stuff in there. Slamming it, I sighed, ready for the day to be over.

**[Break]**

I didn't live far from school. And Kara had swim practice after school, so of course, I had to walk home. We live in Illinois, so it can get pretty cold, but I really didn't mind. I usually packed warm anyway, to prepare for the harsh walk that was about 15 to 20 minutes.

As I got closer to my house, I saw lights. As in, blue and red lights. I walked faster, seeing that they were parked outside my house. I broke into a run only to get stopped by an officer.

"Woah. Who are you?" She asked me. I tried to pull away from her.

"This is my house!" I yelled at her. She tightened her grip on me and dragged me over to what looked like the head police guy.

"This is Ella Mitchell chief," the lady said, pushing me towards the man. She walked away towards the house that had "do not cross" tap all around it.

"Ella? I am Nick, Chief of Cross County. Um, I don't know how to tell you this," He started off telling me how my aunt and uncle had "passed." They didn't "pass" though. They were killed. I knew this all too well. When the police were talking to my aunt and uncle about my parents and how they would be taking care of me.

"You are almost old enough to stay on your own. Instead of staying with a foster family for one year, can you stay with a family friend or a friend?" He asked me. I just nodded.

"Can we get a number to make sure that is okay?" He asked me. He must have been surprised at how well I was taking all of this. Tragedy was far too well known in my family. First my parents disappeared, then my grandparents, my mom's parents, had passed away, and then my godfather died in a car crash. I was not one for good luck.

I wrote down Kara's parent's number and I handed it to Nick. He smiled sweetly at me and whipped out his phone and dialed the number and started talking to someone right away.

But I just stood there, staring at the house. I didn't know what to feel. I didn't know what to think.

"Ella. Your friends parents will be over here to pick you up. Is there anything I can get you?" Nick, the officer, walked back up to me, looking at me just stare at the house.

"When can I get my stuff?" I asked him.

"As soon as we are done collecting evidence. It doesn't look the killer was in your room at all. So, once we get what we need, we will let you inside to get your stuff. Give it at least a week and a half," He smiled at me, trying to make me feel better.

I still stared at the house. "Ella? Is there anyone that would want your aunt and uncle dead? Maybe you?"

This caught my attention. I looked at him. "No. No one. I don't talk to anyone but my friend Kara and her family. Nobody else. So I have no idea who would want to kill me."

He just nodded and turned to talk to an officer. "Matt, please escort Ella to this address," The chief handed the officer a piece of paper. "Make sure she gets there safe. I am trust you."

The officer nodded and grabbed my arm, taking me to his car and putting me in the back seat. I looked out the window as the sirens went on and I starred at the house I had lived in most of my life and watched it pass by as the officer drove away.

I closed my eyes, wondering who would do this to my family. Who could possibly make me suffer?

I opened my eyes to find myself in front of Kara's house. Her parents were standing outside and Kara came running out behind them as I got out of the car. She wrapped my in a hug and then the tears came. I held onto my best friend has hard as I could. She was my family now. And I couldn't lose her either.

**Please Review! Tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sir Winston Churchill once said that "if you are going through hell, keep going." I try to live my life by this. Ever since my parents left, I had lived by this. But it is hard to live by this once people around you start to disappear.

I sat in Kara's room on her bed, hugging a blanket round me. She was outside talking with her parents in hushed tones.

Kara's family was rich. Like, filthy rich. They had a big house and so much money. They were like my second parents. They loved me like their own. But I listened to their conversation with Kara and it didn't really sound pleasant.

"Kara, if someone is after her, she shouldn't stay here. She could harm us all," Her mom told Kara.

"Mom, she is my best friend. My sister. She is staying here. She has nowhere else to go. At least for a year until she turns 18. Please. You guys have to let her stay," Kara was in tears.

"Kara. We already made arrangements. She is leaving tomorrow," Her dad had a stern voice.

I shot off of her bed and grabbed my phone, put on my leather purple jacket and walked out of the room.

"You guys have fun discussing this," I told them. "I am going for a walk. I may or may not be back." I smiled at them, gave Kara a hug and walked away from them.

"Ella! What are you doing?!" Kara yelled after me. But I didn't stop to turn around. I kept on walking.

I think it is funny that I left. I didn't really know my way around her neighborhood that well. It was the rich neighborhood and I only knew the way in and out form her house. But when I ran out, I went a different way. And I made sure I didn't remember the way back.

Her parents didn't want me anyway. They both thought that I as trouble. That I would probably kill myself. I knew them too well. Yes, they probably loved me like their own, but I understand that they wouldn't want me there. Just to keep them safe. What if someone was after me? Maybe I am dangerous to everyone around me.

I kept walking, making various turns and I was for sure lost. The houses kept getting bigger and grander and by the way I looked, everyone would know I didn't belong.

I looked up to the sky to were where the sun was to see which way I was going, but dark clouds had blocked out the sun. They were dark and in the distance I saw blots of lighting. Shit. Just my luck.

I kept walking though. I didn't want to go back. I didn't want to be found.

Walking up a hill, the rain starting coming down. I pulled out my phone to see how many times Kara had called me.

23 missed calls it said, and another was coming it. But I ignored it, for my phone was about to die anyway.

Maybe I was overreacting. Was I? I am able to live on my own in a year. They can't keep me just for one year? Being in a foster home or someplace else would ruin me. And only for a year. That would be just horrible. No one would understand me like Kara did. I probably won't even get to continue my dream of being a musician.

At the top of the hill saw the largest house I have seen in my life. It was so grand and beautiful, I stood in the rain for a good 10 minutes just staring at me.

But something was pulling me towards it. Some weird force that made me want to see more.

I pulled out my phone once more and it had shut itself off and when I tired turning it back on, it refused, only to keep turning itself off. It was completely dead. Great.

I cautiously walked up to the house and walked up the large steps. I took in my surroundings, looking at every detail of the house. It was beautifully constructed and a smile grew on my face.

Getting to the door, I raised my hand and ran the doorbell. I wrapped my arms around myself to stay warm as I waited. Nobody was probably home. I was probably in over my head.

As I started to walk away the door opened. "Can I help you?" A women asked me.

"Yes. Can I use your phone if you have one?" I asked her, a chill going up my spine, making me shiver. "My phone died and I am lost."

The women smiled sweetly at me and opened the door more for me. "Sure. Come right on in sweetheart and warm up. I'll grab the phone for you to call someone."

The lady let me inside, shutting the large door behind me. I walked slowly into the house, taking everything in, looking around.

"Such a big house. I've never seen anything like it," I told me, following her to the phone.

"It was built in the late 1800's. It has some updates on it, but it is very beautiful. I am glad the owner lets me work for him. I just love it here." She smiled at me.

"Owner? So you are like, sorry if I am offending you, but you are a maid I take it?" I asked her as nicely as I could.

She chuckled. "Yes I am. But it is a nice job. They are nice people that live here, even if there are only two. They keep me busy."

I nodded. She took me into the kitchen and pointed to the phone on the wall. "There is the phone. Help yourself if you are hungry. I made some fresh cookies today, if you would like one."

She was too kind. I smiled at her and nodded, taking the phone off the wall. There was no tone. The storm must have destroyed some power lines. But did they still have power?

"I think the storms knocked the power lines down," I told the kind lady.

She frowned. "Dang. Well, you were welcome to stay here until the storm blows over."

She motioned me to sit at the kitchen counter. "Are you sure? I really don't want to impose on the family here."

"Nonsense. They love company," She brought over the tray of cookies and offered me one.

I looked around the kitchen, taking in on how big this place really was.

"Do you mind If I take a look around?" I asked her. She smiled at me and shook her head.

"Go right ahead dear. I will be here if you need anything. Just don't go into any rooms where the doors are closed," she told me. I nodded, smiling and got up, taking a cookie with me and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

I just couldn't fathom living in a house like this. There were only two people, well, plus the maid, but only two people that lived here. There had to be dozens of room filled with things.

I walked into the next room and I saw the most beautiful piano I had ever seen. My heart almost skipped a beat just looking at it. I walked over, running my hand softly over the polished keys. I didn't press any of them down. There was not one speck of dust on the piano. It looked like someone had just polished it. The even better thing was that the piano was the only thing in the room. This made it even more awesome because the acoustics would be just amazing in the room with nothing but the sound bouncing off the walls and not sinking into furniture.

I bit my lip, looked around me. No one was around. I softly closed all the doors and made myself at home, sitting down at the piano, and again running my fingers softly over the keys. I closed my eyes listening to the rain hit the roof of the house.

My fingers started pressing down keys. It sounded so beautiful. I suddenly found myself playing a song called "The Lonely" by Christina Perri. I starting singing, my eyes still closed.

_2 am, where do i begin?_

_crying off my face again_

_the silent sound of loneliness_

_wants to follow me to bed_

_i'm the ghost of a girl_

_that i want to be most_

_i'm the shell of a girl_

_that i used to know well_

_dancing slowly in an empty room_

_can the lonely take the place of you_

_i sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_then you go and let the lonely in_

_to take my heart again_

_too afraid to go inside_

_for the pain of one more loveless night_

_for the loneliness will stay with me_

_and hold me till i fall asleep_

_i'm the ghost of a girl_

_that i want to be most_

_i'm the shell of a girl_

_that i used to know well_

_dancing slowly in an empty room_

_can the lonely take the place of you_

_i sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_then you go and let the lonely in_

_to take my heart again_

_broken pieces of_

_a barely breathing story_

_where there once was love_

_now there's only me_

_and the lonely_

_dancing slowly in an empty room_

_can the lonely take the place of you_

_i sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_then you go and let the lonely in_

_to take my heart again_

As soon as I was done, I opened my eyes, looking at the keys. My heart was beating fast and I smiled at myself.

"What was beautiful," a man's voice said.

I quickly stood up and found myself looking at a man, a little older than me, leaning against the door with his hands in his pockets.

"You are very good," he told me, pushing off the door frame and walked closer to me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to play. The piano just… intrigued me." I told him, taking a few steps back.

"It's fine. That piano hasn't been played in ages. It was nice to hear some music. But so sad," he said, frowning at me.

I just shrugged. I turned around and walked away from him, going back towards the kitchen to find the women.

I looked out the window and the rain was getting louder and falling harder. I was stuck here.

"That was a beautiful song you were playing," the maid told me, smiling at me.

"Thanks," I said looking behind me. The boy was following me. He walked into the kitchen watching me with a smirk on his face.

"Tell me Laura. Who is this wonderful girl?" he asked the maid.

"I am not sure of her name sir, but she got lost and needed a place to hide from the rain. I knew it wouldn't bother you," the women said.

The man nodded smiling at me. "So, what is your name?" The man asked me, putting his elbows on the counter and setting his head down on his hands.

"Ella," I told him. "Ella Mitchell."

He froze and narrowed his eyes. "Ella Mitchell? Really?" he asked me.

I nodded slowly.

He walked around the counter and got closer. The maid's face almost looked scared for me. I took a step back.

"I knew your parents," he told me.

"You did?" I asked him.

"Yea. Before they left. They told me I would see you someday," the man walked around me, almost pacing.

"What is going on? Who are you?" I asked him, demanding answers.

He stopped at looked at me. "My name is Richard. I used to work with your parents. And if you think they left you, think again. They didn't leave you just to leave you. They left you to keep you safe."

"Why did they need to keep me safe?" I asked him.

"I have said too much already. Ella. Please, I know this is a lot to ask of you, But it would be my honor to let you stay here in my home," Richard said.

"You serious? We have only just meet and you are asking me to stay?" I asked him.

He nodded.

This was weird. It was crazy. But something with my parents was going on and I needed to find out what. So… I accepted his offer.

**Okay, I didn't do my best writing this chapter, but I am so behind on updating my stories. Please Review! Have a great Christmas! **


End file.
